Days Of The Future
by KnifeInTheCrayonBox
Summary: Overcome with grief over her parents' death, Anna goes to the rock trolls. They tell her of an ancient stone that allows the user to control time. Willing to try anything to save her parents, Anna uses the stone, but is unable to wield its power and is accidentally sent to the future. Hiro is just a teen who wants to bot fight, but when he meets Anna, everything suddenly changes.
1. The Stone

_Chapter One – The Stone_

I once heard it said that tragedy has a way of making people believe in things they never would have before. That grief can make people cry out to God for some sort of answer, or relief from the pain of loss. That it can make people so desperate that they'll grasp at anything that promises to give back what they've lost, no matter how far-fetched it is.

If someone had asked me a year ago if I believed that, I would have been unsure. I had never experienced loss of any sort, being sheltered my whole life. Sure, Elsa may have shut me out, but she was still _there_, and I never gave up hope that one day she might let me in again. My parents were always there for me, and I held onto the idea that they would always be there for me, no matter what. After all, what could possibly take them away? I couldn't understand the kind of grief that made people go to extreme lengths to get back what they had lost. But now? Well, nothing else could explain what I was about to do. I tugged my black cloak tighter against the cutting wind that blew around me. It was foolish, really, what I was trying to do, but I didn't have any other options.

Just a day ago I had walked into the library, seeking some kind of comfort. It had always been papa's favorite room in the castle. I walked over to his worn leather chair and sat down in it, inhaling the scent he left behind—hints of tobacco and a musty sort of smell that reminded me of books. It was purely papa. I didn't mean to find the paper, but when I sunk down into his chair, I caught sight of a corner of paper sticking out from one of the drawers in papa's desk.

I sat up and leaned forward, pulling it open. The paper was folded in half, with a worn, leather bound volume lying underneath it. Unfolding the paper, I saw that it was a map of Arendelle. There was the fjord, and the castle, and up high in the mountains, in the midst of what looked like a clearing was a red 'X' mark. A red dotted line led from the castle to the marked spot. What did it lead to? I decided to see if the book held the answer. Placing the map on the top of the desk, I reached inside and lifted the book out. The runes on the cover told me that it was a book on folklore. I began flipping through the pages.

When I came upon a picture of what looked like a dead man being brought back to life by a shadowy figure, my heart leapt to my throat and I felt hope for the first time since I learned of my parents' death. On the page it said that a map was enclosed inside the book, so that must be what was marked on the paper. I held the book closer to my chest.

_Don't worry, mama and papa, I'm going to find a way to save you,_ I thought.

It was easy to sneak out of the castle, considering I had spent years running through the halls and knew every nook and cranny. There was a small crack at the foot of the wall near the south entrance, leading right out to the woods behind the castle. I knew the guards patrolled the castle grounds every ten minutes, so when they were out of sight I ran to the crack and started digging. It took about five minutes, but I finally managed to make a hole big enough for me to squeeze through, and then took off for the marked spot.

Dirt and mud caked my elbows, hands, and the bottom half of my skirt, but none of that mattered right now. I held the map out in front of me and followed the landmarks drawn on it. Finally, I came upon a field, and knew it had to be the one marked on the map, but when I looked around, all I saw were moss-covered boulders scattered all throughout the clearing. Maybe they were hiding.

"Um…mysterious shadowy figures? Are you here? If you are, could you please come out?" I called out, feeling silly. Maybe this was just a foolish quest to try and make myself believe that there was a way to save my parents.

After a few moments of silence I heaved a sigh and walked over to a particularly large rock, sitting down in it. A moment later it gave a shudder beneath me.

I screamed and jumped up, stumbling back. The edge of my cloak got caught beneath my foot, pitching me backwards onto the cold, hard ground. Suddenly, the motionless stone began to roll towards me. It came to a stop about a foot away from me and uncurled, revealing a head and body. For a moment both of us stared at each other in silence, until the figure finally spoke.

"Princess Anna," he said, giving a slight bow.

"It's the princess!" I heard another voice cry out, and suddenly all the stones began to transform, revealing themselves. I was at a loss for words. Along the way I had practiced what I would say, and how I would plead for the ghostly figure from the book to save my parents, but nothing had prepared me for this. The book only said the creatures with the powers to bring life back were 'ancient, mysterious beings', but these were trolls—rock trolls!

"How do you know my name?" I asked, suddenly regaining my voice. I picked myself up from off the ground and stood tall and proud, just like mama and papa taught me.

"I knew your parents."

My eyes widened in surprise. I never knew mama and papa had met the trolls before. They certainly never mentioned it to me. "So you heard about what happened?"

He gave a grave nod. "Yes, and I am deeply sorry for your loss, Princess."

"Then you know why I'm here?" I reached into my cloak and pulled out the book, flipping to the page. "It says that you can heal the sick and injured, and sometimes you can even restore life."

"In rare cases, yes, but this is not one of them. I'm sorry."

I could feel my heart drop to my stomach, and tears welled up in my eyes, biting at the edges of my vision. "Why?"

"Your parents' bodies were lost at sea. I cannot restore life when the body has been lost. Furthermore, my magic can only work while the spirit still resides in the body—when the person is teetering between life and death. My powers of healing will only work up until the point when they let out their last breath."

My knees gave out from under me and I dropped to the ground. So this had all been for nothing.

"Oh, you poor dear," I heard a warm, motherly voice say. A moment later I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders, holding me in a rock-like embrace. I turned to see a female rock troll standing next to me, looking at me with sympathy in her eyes. She rubbed one hand up and down my back in a soothing motion.

"So there is no hope," I said, turning my gaze back to the elder troll.

"_I_ cannot do anything…" he said slowly, and bit down ever so slightly on his lip. His gaze flickered past me and he looked like he was at war with himself about whether he should continue. I felt my hopes rise.

"But…?" I prodded.

After a moment or two of silence he finally returned his gaze to me. "There are stories of six powerful stones scattered all throughout the nine realms."

At that, my mind flashed back to the old pagan stories my parents read to Elsa and I as children—legends about gods and monsters and the end of the world. In a few of the stories there were mentions of a world tree called Yggdrasil. It was said the branches of the tree connected nine realms in the universe. Our planet was called Midgard, but I had thought they were just stories.

"So you mean all those stories about gods and monsters…" I trailed off.

"The beings in the stories are not gods in the sense that you think of, but they are from an advanced civilization that lives in another realm far from our own." I was trying to digest all this information, but there was so much to learn.

"So what are these stones? Do they have the power to raise the dead?" I asked, wanting to get back to the topic.

"No, but one stone—the one left on our planet centuries ago by the beings your stories speak of—holds the power to control time. It allows it's user to move forward in time, create infinite time loops, and even travel back in time."

"Where can I find this stone?"

"Princess, you must first understand that this stone is very powerful. It holds infinite power over time, and can be very hard to control, especially for someone who doesn't know how to wield magic."

"I understand, and I'm not afraid. I'll do anything to save my parents," I pleaded.

He studied me for a moment before giving a nod. "All right." He shifted back into a ball and rolled away, out of sight. A few moments later he came back and handed me a piece of cloth with a map on it. "The stone is hidden in a deep chamber inside the North Mountain. This will lead you to it."

I rose my eyebrows. "The North Mountain? You mean, Arendelle's North Mountain?"

I couldn't believe my luck! This stone was hidden within Arendelle's borders—it was like I was meant to go and find the stone!

"Yes, when the beings from Asgard came here, they entrusted us with the location of the stone, and we have been guarding it for centuries against those who would use its magic for evil."

I suddenly understood how much trust they were placing on my shoulders. "I promise I won't let it fall into the wrong hands. As soon as I save my parents, I'll put the stone right back."

"There is no need. Once you have changed the past, there will have been no need for you to find the stone in the first place, and it will go back to its original place. However, take caution—once you find the stone you must go to a safe place to use it. Go to a place where you will not be disturbed and concentrate only on your parents—the memories you have of them right before the accident, and hold onto that. If you do anything different, the results could be catastrophic. You could find yourself thrown back centuries before, or even catapulted into the future, and if such a thing were to happen, the stone would be left behind at the place where you used it."

"I understand, and I promise I'll be careful. Thank you so much," I leaned forward and gave him a hug, which he returned with a slight chuckle. I turned to the troll woman to my left and gave her a hug in return before standing and wishing them all a good day.

I had a stone to find.

* * *

><p>The stone was heavy in my hand, the knowledge of its immense power seeming to weight it down. My hand formed a tight fist around the small blue stone and I could almost feel its energy crackling. I quickly dropped it into a sack before turning away from the pedestal the stone had been resting on. I clutched the pouch with both hands and held it close to my chest, never stopping to rest until I got back to the palace.<p>

I waited until the feet of the guards had passed before slipping under the crack and running inside. There were no servants running around frantically, or any disturbances, indicating my absence went by unnoticed. When I got to my room I locked the door and walked over to my bed.

I carefully put the pouch down and folded my legs under me. The dirt coating my hem was getting my covers filthy. I didn't want to waste time by changing or bathing, but when I met my parents I wanted to look presentable. I guess a quick bath wouldn't hurt.

I swung my legs off the bed and raced over to the water basin resting on a desk pushed against the wall. After stripping off my black mourning clothes, I scrubbed away the remaining dirt, and then changed into the clothes I had been wearing the day mama and papa left on their voyage: a burnt orange skirt with a rosemaling pattern all along the bottom, paired with an elbow length, light green shirt and a black bodice with similar patterns on it as the skirt.

Once I was clean and neat, I ran back to my bed and picked up the pouch. Reaching inside, I carefully pulled the blue stone out. I cupped both my hands over it and held it close to my chest as I closed my eyes and pictured mama and papa's faces when they told me they were leaving for a diplomatic mission—when they told me they would only be gone for two weeks.

I could feel tears building up behind my eyes, but forced my mind to focus on them—picturing how I remembered them. As I concentrated on that one moment, I felt a slight shift all around me, like the room was spinning.

I could feel my heart jump to my throat and barely containable excitement bubbling up in the pit of my stomach. I didn't dare open my eyes, but instead my mind jumped to the fact that my parents would soon be back in my arms. I would be able to hug them again. They would live for plenty more years, and die old and gray in their nineties. They would live to see Elsa and I grow up and have families of our own. They would live to see my wedding and their grandchildren—all the things that had been robbed from them.

As my mind turned to these thoughts I felt a sudden shift. It wasn't like the one before, but a lurch, like I was being dragged forward. Wind howled in my ears and I felt sick to my stomach before it all finally stopped.

Suddenly my face hit something hard, scraping against my skin and making me cry out in pain. My eyes snapped open and I looked down to see some sort of road. It was gray, and gravely to touch, almost like it was made of rock.

"Hey, watch out!" I heard someone yell. I looked up just in time to see someone on a bike headed straight for me. My arms shot up as a reflex and I braced myself for a collision, but at the last minute I felt a breeze skim past me, missing me by mere inches.

Brushing myself off, I stood and looked around. There were strangely dressed people walking along the road I found myself on, in a place that was _definitely not_ Arendelle. So then…where was I?

The words of the elder troll rang through my head: _"concentrate only on your parents—the memories you have of them right before the accident and hold onto that. If you do anything different, the results could be catastrophic. You could find yourself thrown back centuries before, or even catapulted into the future."_

I bit down on my lip, remembering how I couldn't wait to see them again, and for them to live the life that had been robbed of them…a life in the future. My bottom lip quivered, realizing I must have been transported to the future because of that. There was no other explanation. There was only _one_ rule with the stone—concentrate on the memories I had of my parents before the accident, and I _still_ managed to mess everything up!

I realized my hands were still curled into fists, and slowly released them to find the little blue stone gone. It was just like the troll said—once I disappeared the stone would stay where I last left it, which meant it was probably lying on my bed back home at the castle—who knows how many years ago!

I raised my head to see massive buildings that rose taller than my castle, with windows that gleamed like sunlight. There were so many tall building that I felt like I was lost in a forest full of them. A loud honking sound interrupted my staring and my eyes snapped down to see a strange object zoom past me. It looked like a long carriage, except there were no horses to pull it.

Down below me the strange gray road seemed to end, and there was a slight step, where it gave way to a black road, with dotted yellow rectangles going down the middle. What kind of a place was this, and how far in the future was I?

More importantly, how would I get home?

* * *

><p><strong>This fic starts during the beginning of <strong>**_Frozen_****, and moves into events before ****_Big Hero 6_****. And for those of you who caught it—yes, the stone that the trolls referred to and that Anna used is the Time Gem from the Marvel Comics. I figured that since all animated Disney movies are set in the same universe, and since Big Hero 6 is part of the Marvel Universe, that it wouldn't be too far of a stretch to assume that Anna could find an Infinity Gem.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the start of this story! The next chapter will be from Hiro's POV. Let me know what you thought in the comments. :)**


	2. Rescued

_Chapter Two – Rescued_

Bot fights were supposed to be inconspicuous.

Most were held in alleyways with a ring on the concrete drawn in white chalk, so that if the cops came—which they sometimes did—people could get away quickly. Fewer fights were held in old abandoned warehouses and other crumbling buildings, but they usually only did this when bad weather was an issue.

The building I stood in front of now—the Dragon's Den—was neither.

It was a well-known bot fighting ring. It was infamous among the underground bot fighting community, and it was no secret that the police monitored it. The only thing that actually _kept_ the police from interfering was the agreement the owners had with them. The San Fransokyo Police got about twenty percent of the profits they made, and in return, they left them alone. As long as there were no murders or prostitution going on there, the police had bigger things to worry about than arresting a building of people who wanted to bet on bot fighting.

I knocked on the metal doors, and a moment later it opened to reveal a bouncer. "What do you think you're doing here, kid?"

"Hey, I'm fourteen. Chill," I said. You had to be at least thirteen to enter. He sized me up, and finally decided that I probably wouldn't be a problem. He widened the door and I walked in. There was a crowd here tonight, but that wasn't a surprise, considering it was Friday.

I couldn't see the bots in the ring, but I could hear the whir of mechanics. All around me people were handing over money and cheering on the fighters in the middle. A man with a microphone stood on top of a platform against the wall, narrating the fight for those who couldn't see what was going on. There was the sudden sound of metal screeching and then broken parts clinking against the ground.

"Makoto wins again!" the announcer yelled over the cheering of the crowd. "Who will be the next challenger?"

I pushed past a line of people nearest to the ring, and got my first good look at Makoto. He was a short, thin man with long, greasy blonde hair. He looked like he was in his forties, and not much of a threat. With a smug smile on his face, he had the look of someone who thought they were undefeatable. I had to admit, he had a pretty sick bot. It wasn't hard to see why he had won. His bot was the latest model, with a lot of personal touches and upgrades. Still, it was no match for Megabot.

I took a step forward. "Can I give it a try?"

Makoto turned his eyes to me and laughed. "Get lost, kid! This is for experienced bot fighters only."

He meant for the words to be insulting, but they made me want to laugh. If only I had a nickel for every time I heard that, but the look on their face when I beat them after losing the first time was reward enough…and of course the money wasn't bad! Bot fighting was so lucrative.

"But I have a bot." I held up Megabot for everyone to see, and almost immediately heard snorts of laughter from the crowd. "And I _really_ want to play."

"Whatever. You wanna waste your time and destroy your toy? Fine, but you gotta have _money_ to go into the ring," the man hosting the fight declared, rubbing two fingers together.

I reached into the pocket of my hoodie and pulled out a wad of dollar bills. "This enough?"

The man's eyes widened, but his hand reached out and took the money, adding it to a jar by the side of a poorly drawn ring. I took a step forward and sat down, placing Megabot in front of me.

"I hope you know I ain't gonna go easy on you just cause you're a kid."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

I let him win the first round, and then pretended to be surprised. "But…that was my first bot fight! Can I try again?"

"Come back in a few years, kid."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out another wad of money. "But I have more money."

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "You just love throwing away money, don't you?" I gave a half smile and shrugged. "Fine, but don't go whining when you end up broke."

I smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it."

As soon as he put his share of money in the jar I reassembled Megabot and slid my controller open, revealing a dozen more buttons. The man's eyes widened in alarm as Megabot's smiling face disappeared.

"Megabot—destroy!"

Makoto started pounding on the buttons of his controller. His expression grew more and more alarmed when I dodged each attack. Finally I got bored of playing around and had Megabot break off his bots arms, and then squeeze the middle until it cracked wide open. Circuits snapped and a few sparks flew before the bot crashed over. Makoto was left sputtering, unable to form a sentence.

"Don't feel too bad. You win some, you lose some, right?" I asked, taking the money and stuffing it in my pocket.

"You little cheater!" he declared, throwing his controller to the ground and standing. "You hustled me!"

"No, I didn't. I guess I just have a knack for bot fighting." I gave a shrug, picking up Megabot. When I saw the angry look on his face, I knew it was time for me to go. Some guys took bot fighting _way_ too seriously, and you had to watch out for them.

He walked over to me, while I took a few steps back, putting some distance between us. "I want my money back."

"Hey, we had a bet," I said as I backed up, slowly making my way towards the door. He finally stopped and crossed his arms. "Now, I really should get going. Good game, though."

As I turned around I ran into two tall, bulky guys who glared down at me. "You're not going anywhere."

"Whoa, hey, let's talk about this," I said, taking a step back and holding my hands up in surrender. "We all came here for some fun, let's not get too carried away."

"Teach him a lesson, guys," Makoto said from behind me. I reeled back, bolting for the window to my left.

"First you gotta catch me," I said as I heaved myself up and slipped through the narrow window frame. I landed hard on the ground, but the men couldn't fit through the window, so it bought me some time. Jumping up, I brushed myself off before running for the alleyways. Even if they followed me, I could lose them in the maze of connecting alleys and shadows.

"Catch him, he's got my money!" Makoto yelled.

I ducked down a particularly dark and narrow street, jumping over trashcans that had been tipped over by raccoons and stray cats. I could hear rustling and other sounds, but I was only listening for the voices of the men chasing me.

I turned down a few more dark passages before I spotted light spilling out of a backstreet. Turning the corner, I nearly fell down when I slammed into something—hard. My body spun and I stumbled back, hitting the brick wall. When the black spots in my vision faded I straightened up to see a girl sitting on the ground, looking a bit dazed. There were two cuts on her left cheek, and a bruise on her chin. I felt my heart beat faster. She didn't get that just from me running into her, did she?

She looked to be about my age, maybe a little older, and she wore strange clothes. An orange skirt that matched her hair pooled around her ankles, and she wore a light green t-shirt that went down to her elbows, with some sort of black vest-looking clothing over it. I had never seen anything like it before.

"Are you all right?" I asked, offering her a hand. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a bit clumsy," she said with a shrug as she pushed a loose strand of orange hair behind her ear. Her blue eyes moved down, and she bent over. I glanced down to see Megabot lying on the sidewalk. He must have fallen out of my pocket when I ran into her.

"Is this your…toy?" she asked, staring at Megabot curiously.

"Yeah, and he's not a toy. He's a fighter bot," I said, before taking my bot and slipping him back into my pocket.

The girl looked confused by my words. "Oh. A bot."

"I made him myself," I announced proudly.

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, then you must be a very talented blacksmith!"

I gave her a confused look. Was this girl serious? "Uh…yeah. Something like that. Did you know you have a cut on your cheek?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Her eyes widened as she reached a hand up, then pulled it away with drops of crimson blood on her fingertips. "Oh, I didn't know. Just another result of my clumsiness, I guess."

She tried to laugh it away, which made me worry about how she got it. With a nice outfit and a neat appearance, it made me wonder what a girl like her was doing in the back alleyways of San Fransokyo. The only people who came out here at this time of night were illegal bot fighters, prostitutes, and criminals who sold stuff on the black market. She didn't look like any of those things. So what was she doing _here_?

"Um, could you tell me where I am?" she finally asked.

Ah, so that's it. She was lost.

"Uh, well I don't know which street we're on exactly, but JFK Drive is only a couple blocks in that direction," I pointed with one hand in a general direction. "Where are you trying to get to…?"

My voice trailed off when the sound of familiar voices reached my ears. I froze and backed up, peeking around the corner to see the men from before walking down the street in my direction.

"Hey, there he is!" Makoto said, raising a hand to point at me.

"Gotta go!" I told the girl before ducking past her and taking off down the alleyway. They were right on my heels this time, and no matter how many alleys I ran down, they just kept following me.

When I came upon a shady street with a dead end brick wall and a dumpster to the side, I made a split second decision. If I couldn't outrun them, maybe I could hide from them until they went away. They wouldn't suspect me of running this way, since it was a dead end. I slipped around the corner and dove behind the dumpster. A few moments later I heard their voices passing by.

"Maybe he went down this way," I heard one of the men's voices say.

"It's a dead end, he's not that stupid," another man's voice answered.

"If he had gone down this street we would have caught at least a glimpse of him. No way he cleared this street _that_ fast," Makoto said. I mentally cursed myself. How could I not have seen that? "He's gotta be down here. Shuji, check behind the dumpster. Koji, stay with me."

Their footsteps neared closer, and they were slower now since they knew they had me cornered. I tried to think of an escape plan, but before I could, the footsteps reached me and a hand appeared behind the dumpster, grabbing me by my shirt. I was dragged out swinging, but the man easily dodged my punches, not that they would have done much good. He pushed me to the ground and the other two men surrounded me, making any escape impossible.

I let out a nervous laugh, reaching into my pocket. "You know what? I've had a change of heart, you can have your money."

Before I could pull it out I felt a foot on my chest, pushing me down. I stared up at Makoto's angry face. The greasy hair he had in a ponytail was flying loose and he was breathing hard from all the running.

"After you made me chase you all around downtown? No, I'm gonna teach you a lesson, punk."

He pushed his boot harder into my chest. When I tried to reach up and grab his leg his two friends reached over and held me down.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I heard a girl's voice yell. It sounded familiar. The pressure on my chest lessened as Makoto turned to face the person. I lifted my head to see the strange girl from earlier, a determined look on her face.

"Turn around and go home, girl. This doesn't concern you."

"No, you leave him alone!" she demanded.

"Shuji, take care of her," Makoto scoffed, turning away from her. Shuji released one arm and stood, walking over to her. I only had enough time to see her grab a long wooden plank from a broken pile nearby before Makoto slammed his foot against my chest, making my head hit the concrete as it was forced back down. I felt a wave of dizziness, but my senses worked enough to realize that I now had one arm free.

I swung at him, hitting the back of his knee. He let out a yell as he fell forward, losing his balance. He tumbled into his friend and knocked him over. With my other arm free, I managed to squeeze out from under them, and then scrambled to my feet.

The girl stood at the end of the alleyway, swinging at Shuji. He easily dodged each attack. As I raced over to them he caught the board with one hand and ripped it away from her, casting it aside. There was still no fear on her face, and I was starting to think that maybe she was crazy. Why was she _doing_ this? Shuji swung at the girl, and she ducked. Just as she tried to skirt around him his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, yanking her back.

"Let her go!" I yelled, racing over to them.

He turned just in time to grab my shoulder and push me away. I tumbled down, landing hard on my elbow. As I scrambled back to my feet, I raised my hands in a fighting stance. When I was younger Tadashi taught me a little karate to defend myself against the kids at school who picked on me. I didn't know much, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

With Shuji's attention on me, the girl was able to yank her arm away. He didn't seem to care, considering me the threat now. She turned away and for a moment I thought she would run away—maybe she finally came to her senses—but instead she reached down and grabbed the wooden board.

Shuji never saw it coming. The board made a sickening crack as it connected with the back of his head. His eyes rolled back before he finally crumpled to the ground. I slowly lowered my arms.

"Go!" I yelled, about to make a run for it with her.

Suddenly my arms were yanked behind me. A sharp pain shot through me as my arms were twisted back even further. I could barely breathe through the pain, and black spots appeared at the edges of my vision.

"Let him go!" the girl cried. When the pain faded I could see her walking towards us. She held the board like a baseball bat—ready to swing it.

"Hold the kid while I deal with the girl," Makoto ordered, stepping into view beside me. The girl's expression became even more determined, knuckles turning white as she tightened her grip on the wood. Even as he advanced towards her, she held her ground.

Then there was a tense silence where no one moved—Makoto and the girl just stood there, sizing each other up. Suddenly he darted forward and she swung at him. He caught the board and ripped it from her hands before swinging it at her. She tried to dodge it, but it nicked her shoulder. She fell to the ground with a cry, clutching at her shoulder.

"No, stop it! Leave her alone!" I cried, struggling with all my strength to break free. I couldn't let him hurt her—especially since the only reason she was in trouble was because she wanted to help me.

The girl grit her teeth in pain, tears in her eyes. Makoto didn't give her a chance to even raise her hands in defense. He grabbed her by the collar and yanked her up. I felt sick to my stomach when I heard his fist connect with her jaw. Her body went limp and she collapsed on the concrete. She didn't move after that, and when I saw her lying there, I felt like a fire had been poured into my stomach. My hands were shaking with anger. Even though they were pinned behind me I could feel them curl into fists.

I had always been taught that a real man never hit a woman, especially one who was smaller and weaker than you. Makoto turned and stalked back towards me, fists raised. He was going to do the same thing to me that he'd done to the girl.

"You're a coward!" I yelled at him. He hurt her, so now I was going to make _him_ hurt.

I could feel my senses become sharp, picking up on every movement. His movements towards me were quick, thinking that since I was restrained there was nothing I could do. My hands may have been pinned back, but my feet worked just fine.

I waited until I had a good shot, then used Koji as a support when I kicked both legs up and shot them out at Makoto. I hit him square in the stomach, sending him tumbling back. The force of my kick sent me and Koji stumbling back, and I felt a brief flash of pain as my arms were suddenly released.

There was a dull thud as Koji's head hit the concrete. I jumped up and took a few steps back to see him unconscious on the ground. Makoto had fire in his eyes as he clutched his stomach, struggling to catch his breath. When he found it he let out a yell and lunged towards me.

A motorcycle suddenly roared up and came to a skidding halt between me and Makoto. Tadashi jumped off his bike and stood tall in front of Makoto, making him look even smaller by comparison.

"Hurt my brother and you'll answer to me," he said, the threat clear in his voice.

Makoto took one look at Tadashi and decided it wasn't worth it. He walked around Tadashi with his hands up in surrender and then ran down the alleyway, back the way he came.

"Perfect timing," I said, giving him a grin. Tadashi turned and gave me a frown.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine, but she's not…" I said, pointing towards the girl. Tadashi turned and seemed to notice her for the first time. Her body was sprawled across the ground, limp. Tadashi put the kick stand on his bike and rushed over, kneeling down next to her. He reached for her neck and felt for a pulse before letting out a sigh.

"She'll be all right, but she needs medical attention."

He took off his own helmet and strapped it onto her before slipping one arm behind her shoulder and the other under her knees. He easily carried her over to the motorcycle, nodding for me to take the seat behind him. As soon as I sat down he handed her over to me, placing her on my lap, then reached for a helmet and strapped it on my head.

"Hold onto her—tight," he ordered before taking off.

As we raced through downtown San Fransokyo I glanced down at the girl in my arms and got my first good look at her. She was pale—really pale—and I couldn't tell if it was from the beating she'd received, or if she was just _that_ light. She had long black eyelashes and a splattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks, even though the blood on the side of her face made it hard to see. She had the most unusual shade of orange hair that I ever saw, with a thin strip of white hair running one of her braids.

The motorcycle went over a bump and I felt myself lift off the seat for a split second. I instinctively pulled the girl closer—held onto her tighter. Her head moved and fell against my shoulder. The feeling of her face in the crook of my neck made my heart pound faster. I could feel the light breathes she let out when every exhale hit my neck. I didn't look away from her until Tadashi came to a sudden stop. When I looked up I was confused to see us parked in front of our house.

"I thought you were taking her to the hospital."

He turned the bike off and let down the kick stand. "I said she needs medical attention. Her wounds aren't serious enough to get her a room at the hospital. She'd just spend an hour or two in the waiting room. I can help her here," he said before taking her from my arms.

When Aunt Cass saw Tadashi walk through the door with an unconscious girl in his arms she nearly dropped the handful of plates she'd been carrying. "What _happened?_"

She shoved the plates onto a nearby table and rushed over to her, wiping her hands on the dishtowel she kept in her apron.

"I was just about to ask Hiro the same thing," Tadashi said, throwing a frown in my direction.

"Hey, it's not my fault. She just came out of nowhere and tried to stop these three guys from trying to beat me up. I could have taken them," I said, not wanting them to think I needed a girl to save me.

Aunt Cass let out a stressed sigh before putting a hand on Tadashi's shoulder and leading him to the back room. "Come on, bring her over to the sofa. I'll get some fresh towels and water."

We got a few startled and surprised looks from customers as we walked through the dining area, but Aunt Cass shut the door behind us once we reached the living room. Tadashi gently laid the girl down, taking off her helmet and placing it on the table nearby. I took my own helmet off and laid it next to hers. I stood and started to walk after Tadashi when he and Aunt Cass went to get medical supplies, but he held up a hand and pointed at the girl.

"Stay with her. I don't want her to freak out when she wakes up," he ordered me.

I sat down on the chair across from the couch. Questions swirled around in my head—why did she have to interfere? Why didn't she just mind her own business? In San Fransokyo you learned to stay out of other people's business. You fought for yourself and never got involved with a stranger's fight. It was every man for himself, so what was she thinking? And now I felt like it was my fault she was hurt.

Aunt Cass and Tadashi finally came back. He knelt down beside her before dipping a towel into the bowl of water. As he cleaned the blood away Aunt Cass placed a hand on my shoulder, turning me so that I had to look at her.

"I want an explanation."

I looked away. "All right, fine. I was out bot fighting and then these guys got mad because I hustled them, so they chased me down and then this girl just showed up out of nowhere, because she was lost and told them to leave me alone, and then she knocked one of them out with a piece of wood, but then they knocked _her_ out and then I took one down and then Tadashi showed up and chased the last one away," I explained all in one breath.

Aunt Cass closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "You are going to get yourself hurt, arrested, or killed, Hiro."

"How many times have I told you not to go bot fighting?" Tadashi scolded, pausing a moment to give me a sharp look. "It's illegal, and one of these days you're going to hustle the wrong person."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I already have," I said, "and bot fighting is _not_ illegal. Only betting on it."

"Did she tell you her name?" Aunt Cass asked, changing the subject.

"No. All I know is that she was lost. I lost the guys at first, and then ran into her. She was asking for directions, but I didn't stick around long enough to find out where she was trying to get to because they found me."

"You're lucky nothing else happened. Both of you could have ended up much worse," Tadashi said, shooting me another sharp look.

"Hey, I was holding my own just fine. I never asked her to interfere," I said, crossing my arms.

Tadashi let out a breath. "Unbelievable."

I looked at the unconscious girl and immediately felt bad. Why did she have to go and try to help? She would have been totally fine if she had just minded her own business.

Finally she began to stir, and I crouched down next to Tadashi. He had cleaned her wounds and put a couple of Band-Aid's on the cuts, and he was currently holding an ice pack to her head. When she opened her eyes, he removed it. She looked startled when she saw him, but then she immediately relaxed when she turned and met my gaze. She tried to sit up, but Tadashi's hand shot out, gently pushing her back down.

"Whoa, there. Take it slow."

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around the room. Her eyes finally landed on Aunt Cass, who stood awkwardly behind us, unsure of what to do. "Who are you all?"

"I'm Tadashi, and this is Hiro, my little knucklehead brother you were trying to help out. What's your name?"

"Anna of Arendelle," she said, and then turned her big blue eyes to me. "What happened to those guys?"

"I knocked one out," I said proudly.

"And I chased the other one away," Tadashi finished. "I brought you here for help. The hospital would have made you wait for an hour or two, so I decided this would be the better option. I'm sorry if waking up here startled you. I know you don't know us, but you don't need to feel scared. You're safe now."

"Thank you, Tadashi," she said with a smile. "Could you tell me where I am?"

"You're in the Lucky Cat Café. We're on the corner of Haight Street and Masonic Avenue."

"No, I mean what city am I in?" she asked.

"San Fransokyo," Tadashi answered.

Anna furrowed her eyebrows. "That name doesn't sound familiar."

"Where did you think you were?" Tadashi asked. She opened her mouth, and then closed it again a moment later, like she wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"I…I didn't know. I just…I got here and I didn't know where I was," she answered. I raised an eyebrow. What kind of an answer was that?

"Where are you trying to get to?" Tadashi asked.

"Arendelle."

Now it was Tadashi's turn to be confused. "Arendelle? That name doesn't sound familiar to me. What state is it in?"

"It's in Norway," she answered. My eyebrows shot up at that. How did a girl from Norway end up all the way in California without knowing how she got here?

"Then you're a long way from home," I cut in. "We're in California."

For the first time since I met her, a scared expression crossed her face. "California? But…how is that possible? How can I be in Mexico?"

I let out a short laugh. "What are you talking about? We're in America."

This seemed like news to her. "What year is it?"

"2045," Tadashi answered hesitantly. "Listen, I think I should take you to the hospital. You might have a concussion."

"No, I'm fine. Really," she answered hastily. A little too quickly, I thought. Like she was trying to hide something.

"Well I can't force you," Tadashi assured her, probably to try and put her at ease.

"Do you want us to contact your parents and let them know where you are?" Aunt Cass finally asked, taking a step forward. At this a pained look crossed Anna's face, and I thought I saw tears in her eyes before she looked away.

"My parents are dead," she answered quietly.

"Mine are too," I said automatically, not wanting to see her in pain. I wanted her to know that I knew how it felt. She turned her eyes to me, a look of slight surprise in them.

"Do you have any relatives or friends you want us to contact?" Aunt Cass pressed on.

Anna looked away once again and shook her head. "No, I don't have anyone. I'm alone."

Aunt Cass looked troubled by that, and I could see the concern clear in Tadashi's eyes too.

"Honey, do you have a place to stay tonight?" At this Anna's eyes widened, like she just realized that she didn't. When she gave a small, scared shake of her head I could see the resolve in Aunt Cass's expression. "Then you can stay here for the night."

"Really?" There was clear relief in her eyes.

"Of course. We never turn down someone who needs help. Besides, you risked your life to help my little brother," Tadashi said, giving my hair a ruffle. "It's the least we could do."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. You can sleep here on the couch. It's a fold-out, so you should be comfortable."

"Come on, let's get the blankets from the closet," Aunt Cass said to Tadashi. They both walked upstairs to get the things they needed, while I stayed where I was, still staring at Anna.

"Why did you help me?" I asked bluntly, finally asking the question I'd been thinking ever since I saw her standing there in the alleyway.

"Someone had to help," she answered, like it was the simplest thing in the world. "I knew those guys wanted to hurt you when I saw them running after you, and I couldn't let that happen."

"But you don't even know me!" I said.

"I don't have to," she said, furrowing her eyebrows at my statement, like it confused her.

Why didn't she understand? Hardly anyone interfered just because someone _should_, and even more so when it was someone they didn't know. You kept your head down and turned a blind eye. Sure, maybe in a perfect world people might get involved more, but most looked out for their own self interests. It was safer that way. The only other person who ever did something _just because_ they should was Tadashi. He always helped out someone in need, whether he knew them or not.

_Crazy, stubborn, reckless girl,_ I thought to myself. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel a bit of admiration for her. She was brave and bold, and she was even pretty tough…for a girl, that is.

I reached a hand up and rubbed at the back of my neck, feeling uncomfortable. "Well, thanks for, uh…you know, helping me out," I admitted awkwardly. Thanking people wasn't really my strong suit.

"You're welcome," she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, now you know how they met. ;) The next chapter should be both Anna and Hiro's POV. <strong>**Let me know what you thought! :)**

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed—you guys are awesome!**


	3. History Lesson

_Chapter Three – History Lesson_

Miss Cass placed a hot mug of cocoa in my hands. I raised it to my lips and took a sip, smiling to myself. _Mmm, chocolate._

Tadashi was kneeling on the floor in front of the couch so he could look straight into my eyes, while Hiro sat in a plush chair across from the couch, a cup of cocoa in his hands. Miss Cass hung by the doorway with a cup in her hands as well. Tadashi was the only one who didn't seem interested in the chocolate liquid drink.

"Can you tell me how you got here?" Tadashi asked. He had been asking all sorts of questions about my strange, unexplained appearance here, and I was regretting letting it slip that I just suddenly appeared here. But I knew better than to tell them I was magically transported here from the past, so that left me with a cover story that had more holes in it than a slice of swiss cheese.

I shook my head. "I don't know how I got here."

"So, what you're saying is, one minute you're in Arendelle, and the next minute you wake up in downtown San Fransokyo, unable to recall anything that happened between those two events?" Tadashi asked me. I felt my cheeks heat up. When he put it like that it sounded utterly ridiculous, but that was essentially what happened…minus the not knowing how I got here part.

"Yes."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Tadashi asked me. My grip tightened around the mug, turning my knuckles white.

"Sitting in my room."

"Who were you staying with before this? You said you're fifteen, so you couldn't be living on your own, am I right?"

I couldn't lie and say I was living alone, but I couldn't tell them I was living in a castle with servants and guards to look after me. So…what should I say?

"I…I was living with my sister," I answered. Okay, so it wasn't the complete truth, but it wasn't a lie either. Elsa _did_ live in the same palace, even if I never saw her.

"I thought you said you didn't have anyone," Tadashi said, and I suddenly realized he'd caught me. So that's what this was about—trying to trap me in my words.

"I wouldn't say I _have_ her. She…she's never there for me. She stays in her room all the time and shuts me out. I haven't seen her in years, but she…she provides. I have what I need," I stuttered, trying desperately to talk my way out of this.

"And are you sure you don't have any idea how you got here?" he pressed on.

I turned my eyes to a painting on the wall. What could I say? If I told them I was from the past—told them I got here using a magical blue stone—they'd think I was crazy. If I hadn't been so desperate, I don't think I would have even believed in rock trolls, much less a magical blue stone that could control time. But then again, their futuristic world seemed to have a magic of its own. An entire city lit up like it was daytime—how was such a thing possible? The bright lights seemed to be coming from all around me, but there wasn't a candle or lantern in sight. Even now there was light coming from above my head. It seemed to emanate from the rectangular box attached to the ceiling. Maybe they did have magic here, but I still couldn't expect them to believe me. What proof did I have? They would take me to the hospital, and the doctors might put me in an insane asylum. I'd never get home then. The only option was to lie and try and figure out my own way home.

"Yes. I just woke up and found myself on the streets of your city."

When I finally turned to meet his gaze he narrowed his eyes slightly, like he was trying to read me. I could feel myself shrink back from his penetrating gaze. Finally, he leaned back and nodded, but I could see in his expression that he didn't believe me. Well, it didn't matter. He might know I was lying, but at least he didn't think I was crazy.

"All right. Well, for now we'll let you get some sleep. You've had a tiring day, I'm sure. We can figure out what to do in the morning."

I lowered my gaze and gave a nod, slowly letting out a sigh of relief. At least he was dropping the subject…for now. I knew he wouldn't let it go completely, but now I had some time to think of a better cover story. I was stuck in a futuristic world without a single piece of money to my name. If I wanted to survive, I would need the help of these nice people. I felt bad about lying to them. They had taken me in, allowed me to sleep in their house, given me some drink, and this was how I repaid them?

"Thank you," I said, "for everything."

He gave me a smile and nodded.

* * *

><p>"She's lying," I said as soon as I closed the door behind me. Tadashi sat at the computer on his side of the room.<p>

"I know," he replied, but didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"What are you doing?" I asked, walking over to him. As I got closer I could see a site for missing children opened on his browser. There were dozens of faces posted on the page, and the name at the top told me that it was a website for missing Norwegian children.

"I think she's a runaway, so I'm checking to see if she's listed here," he replied as he scrolled down. I leaned against the desk the computer rested on.

"How do you know she's telling the truth about being from Norway?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Just speculation. She has a bit of an accent. And the place she named—Arendelle—it just seems a little _too_ specific for her to make up. Someone who had a cover story ready would name a big city where it would be hard to trace them, like New York or Los Angeles."

"Maybe she's just a really good liar," I said with a shrug. An amused smile slid across Tadashi's face.

"If she was she would have a better cover story. Anna's is full of holes."

"How do you even know that's her real name?"

"Like I said, she's a terrible liar. I can tell she's being truthful about her name."

"And why are you even trying to find her? If she's a runaway then maybe she doesn't want to be found. Maybe she's running away from something terrible."

Tadashi leaned back slightly and turned his gaze to me. "Hiro, I'm not looking to turn her in, I just want to help her. If I can figure out who she is—what she's running from, then maybe I can help her."

I was quiet for a few minutes while Tadashi finished searching the page. There was nothing on a girl named Anna. With a sigh he clicked the return button and went back to the Google homepage, where he had typed, _'Missing Norwegian Children.'_

"Why don't you try typing her name, along with Arendelle? There might be something in the news," I suggested. Tadashi gave a nod and typed in the search bar _'Anna Arendelle Norway Missing.'_

When the page loaded it had a bunch of results, so much that my eyes widened. There were a lot of hits. Tadashi's eyes widened in response and he clicked on the first link, seeing as how it had all the same words he had searched.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion when it brought up a page that had 'Missing Norwegian Princess Mystery.'

"Whoa, what? Princess?" I asked, unable to believe it. This had to be some other girl, because there was no way the girl sleeping on our couch downstairs was a princess.

Tadashi scrolled down and began to read the article out loud. "One of Arendelle's greatest enduring mysteries is that of the mysterious disappearance of fifteen-year-old Princess Anna of Arendelle. Servants discovered the princess' chambers empty in the late afternoon hours of June 16th, 1845."

I felt a spark of recognition. Tadashi and I both looked up at a calendar hanging on the wall at the same time. Today's date was June 16th, 2045—exactly 200 years after the princess went missing. Creepy.

Tadashi's eyes widened in what looked like shock as he turned his gaze back to the monitor and continued. "The servants were alerted to the possibility of an intruder when guards found muddy footprints leading from a crack in the wall surrounding the castle. The footprints led them directly to the princess' chambers. When the servants entered they found that the footprints led to the girl's bed, where there was mud smeared on the bed sheets, then trailed over to a bathing pot, where the girl's clothes lay, covered in mud. There appeared to be no signs of forced entry, so detectives speculate that the princess believed it was one of the servants coming to check up on her when she opened the door to the intruder. There also appear to be no signs of struggle. The biggest mystery is the question of how the intruder escaped. The footprints leading up to the washing basin stop there, and there were no clues as to how he could have made it out of the castle or even the room with the princess. The only clue left behind was a strange blue stone that they found lying on the bed. To this day the mystery remains unsolved, and the body of the princess was never found."

Tadashi leaned back in his chair and ran both hands down his face. "Oh, this makes no sense," he muttered to himself.

I snorted. "Yeah, it does. The girl downstairs is obviously a history buff, and when she couldn't think of a good story she just decided to use one she heard about."

Tadashi let out a sigh, ignoring my statement as he dropped his hands back down. He scrolled down further, and when we saw what was posted at the bottom of the page, we were both completely floored. Beneath the article was a picture with the caption, "A painting of Princess Anna made shortly after her disappearance."

With orange hair, freckles, big blue eyes, and a white streak running down the right side of her braid, the girl in the picture looked exactly like Anna. I wasn't sure what to think. Was this some kind of elaborate prank? Was this girl some sort of psycho who believed she was actually a long dead princess from 200 years ago?

"Unbelievable," Tadashi whispered. "The girl…she's the missing princess."

"Whoa, hold up. Are you _serious?_" I asked, thinking that maybe I heard him wrong.

"Hiro, we found the missing princess," he said, turning around in his chair to look at me. I didn't want to believe it, but I could tell from the expression on his face that he was serious.

"Hello? Earth to Tadashi?" I said sarcastically, reaching forward to knock a hand against his head before he batted my hand away. "That girl disappeared _two hundred years ago!_ She'd be dead by now!"

Tadashi didn't answer me, but returned his gaze to the computer and went back to the Google search homepage. He typed in _'Princess Anna of Arendelle'_ and then went straight to the images. There were a few other paintings of the girl when she was younger, and they were mostly of her with her family. There was also another girl in the pictures. She had blue eyes like Anna, and shockingly white hair.

"Who is that?"

Tadashi followed the image to the site and turned to me with a smile. "It's the sister she mentioned—Elsa."

"You can't be serious! She's obviously delusional, or crazy, or just plain lying!"

"It explains everything—her clothing, her asking what year it was, why the name San Fransokyo doesn't sound familiar to her. It even explains why she thought California was part of Mexico, because back in 1845 it _was_!"

"Okay, fine, let's say for argument's sake that I believed this—so a stranger breaks into the princesses room, kidnaps her, brings her 200 years into the future, and just leaves her here? That doesn't make any sense, and how would he even be able to travel to the future? If scientists today can't build a time machine, what makes you think someone from 1845 could?"

"That's what I intend to find out."

"If she really was this princess, why wouldn't she just say so?"

Tadashi gave me a look. "If you ended up in the future and were taken in by strangers, would you tell them you were from the past? Wouldn't you be afraid they'd think you were crazy?"

"Well…I guess, but it's just not possible!"

"Start using that big brain of yours to look at the facts, and then try and tell me it's not possible. _'When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.' _" Tadashi quoted, and I knew it was from Sherlock Holmes.

"Well, I think we can eliminate time travel, because it's _impossible_," I argued.

"Just because _we _haven't discovered the secret to time travel doesn't mean someone back then couldn't have discovered it and used it to travel to the future," Tadashi shot back.

It sounded so logical when Tadashi explained it, but how could it be? Sure, we lived in a time when scientists were testing the limits of everything they once thought they knew. We were building so much cool new technology, and every day something that people once thought impossible was shown to be possible, but all that could be explained. How could time travel be explained—how could it be grounded in science? Tadashi might as well be saying that unicorns and dragons were real. But…well, Tadashi was one of the smartest people I knew—besides myself, anyway—so maybe, just _maybe,_ if he thought it was possible, it was worth looking into.

"All right, fine. I'm willing to listen to her—but she better have a good explanation for how she traveled into the future, and who that mystery intruder was!" I said, holding up my index finger.

Tadashi smiled. "Fine with me, but it'll have to wait until morning. She's probably asleep by now, and I'm sure she's had a stressful day."

* * *

><p>The sunlight shining through the cracks in the blinds woke me up. With a groan I turned over in my bed, away from the blinding light. I tried to go back to sleep, but with each passing second I only grew more awake. Finally, I ran a hand down my face and sat up. Great, now I <em>couldn't<em> go back to sleep, and it was a Saturday too—one of the two days during the week where Aunt Cass opened later than usual, which meant I could sleep in.

I threw my feet over the side of the bed and ambled down the stairs. When I got to the bottom step I saw Anna sitting up on the couch, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. I let out a laugh when I saw her hair—it was a giant mess, sticking out in every which direction.

She jumped a bit, but then gave me a smile when she saw me standing there. "Good morning, Hiro."

"Morning," I mumbled, still feeling sleepy. I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a box of Fruit Loops before pouring them into a bowl. When I went over to the fridge for the milk I looked over and saw her looking at me curiously. "Want some breakfast?"

"Sure," she said, giving a little stretch before standing. She walked over and watched as I poured milk into the bowl.

"Ok, so we have Fruit Loops, Cheerios, and…" I trailed off as I glanced back into the open cupboard. "That's it. What'll it be?"

"Fruit Loops sounds good, and they're so colorful!" she said, her smile widened as she stared at the colorful loops.

"Uh…" I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so I faked a smile and gave a nod. "Yeah, sure." I grabbed the box and handed it to her. "Bowls are in there, and spoons are over here."

I walked over to a drawer and pulled it open, picking out a spoon for myself. Anna grabbed a bowl and poured herself some cereal, then glanced over at my bowl before pouring some milk into hers. After that she put it back into the fridge, grabbed a spoon, and took the seat next to me.

I watched as she took a bite, her expression lighting up as she chewed the cereal. "It tastes just like candy!"

I let out a laugh. "Yeah, that's kind of the point."

"I love it!" she said before shoveling some more cereal into her mouth. After she was done she smoothed her hair down a bit, making it look a little bit better. Suddenly there were footsteps coming down the stairs, and we both turned to see Tadashi.

"Have a good sleep?" he asked as he walked over to us.

"Yes. Did you?" Anna asked politely.

"Yeah." He walked over and took Anna's empty bowl, placing it into the sink. "I have a couple questions I want to ask you."

An apprehensive look crossed her face, and she bit down on her lip. She gave a small nod. "Okay."

He walked over to the chair across from her and took a seat. When he saw the nervous expression on her face he gave her a warm smile. "There's no need to be afraid. We just want to help you. You know that, right?" Anna nodded, but her face didn't show any signs that she believed it. "All right, now I don't want you to freak out when I ask this, but please answer truthfully—are you Princess Anna of Arendelle? The one who went missing in 1845?"

Anna's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls, and the nervousness turned into fear. When she finally spoke it was a near whisper. "How do you know that?"

"I did some research last night. So it's true, then?"

She gave a nod. "I thought you would think I was crazy if I told you."

"We don't think that," Tadashi assured her, but I still had my doubts. "But we are interested in how you got here. Do you remember what happened?"

Anna gave another nod. "The rock trolls told me about a magical blue stone that controls time, and I was going to use it to travel back in time to save my parents, but I accidentally sent myself into the future."

Ok, now I didn't have any doubts. This girl was crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed!<strong>

**In reply to _JakeAB10_: Elsa won't really be a big part of this. They'll be some mentions of her and what happened after Anna's disappearance, but she won't show up until around the end of the story. This is Anna's story, so she, Hiro, and Tadashi will be the main focus. :)**


End file.
